Smiling Together
by arisusagi
Summary: Tantas amizades, Tantas brigas, Tantos amores, Tantos acontecimentos em um único ano letivo. [Multiship, UTAU, Vocaloid e Fanloid]
1. Chapter 1

Nenhum Vocaloid/Utauloid/Fanmade mencionado aqui me pertence, apenas a história é de minha autoria.  
Aviso: Os capítulos não serão postados em intervalos regulares, portanto essa fanfic pode ficar semanas sem ser atualizada.

História postada em todos os sites de fanfiction mencionados em meu perfil

Faz um bom tempo que quero escrever uma fanfic bem longa e com vários utaus/vocaloids/fanloid e vários ships e, bem, aqui estou eu procrastinando meus estudos pra prova de amanhã.  
Espero que gostem.

* * *

Era mais uma manhã comum de primavera. A rodoviária estava lotada, como o esperado em uma última semana de férias. O ônibus parou, guinchando e trepidando, a porta se abriu e os passageiros começaram a descer. Entre eles havia um casal de gêmeos, que desceram as escadas de mãos dadas.

–Anda logo Miku, nós temos que pegar nossas malas!- gritou o menino, que tinha cabelos verde-água assim como sua irmã.

–Calma Mikuo!- a garota pulou, quase tropeçando ao se aproximar da calçada.

Eles se dirigiram à lateral do ônibus, onde o compartimento de bagagem estava aberto. O rapaz se aproximou, agachando-se e puxando três malas lá de dentro.

–Caramba, Miku, você tinha que trazer tanta coisa?!

–É ué, vamos morar aqui, você se esqueceu?

–Mas você não podia trazer menos coisas e deixar para comprar o que faltasse aqui?

–Ah, Mikuo, você sabe que eu não consigo me desfazer das minhas roupinhas!

O menino resmungou, tirando um celular do bolso e procurando seu aplicativo de GPS.

–O prédio não fica longe daqui, podemos ir a pé...- disse, analisando o mapa na tela do aparelho.

–Carregando isso tudo?!

–Ajoelhou agora reza!- riu o garoto, puxando uma das malas e seguindo para a saída.

Hatsune Miku e Mikuo haviam acabado de chegar a Utashinai, a cidade onde iriam morar pelos próximos anos. Seus pais os mandaram para lá para que pudessem frequentar a Academia Nikoyaka, uma das melhores escolas do Japão.

–Mikuo, minha mão tá doendo!-reclamou Miku, que estava arrastando suas duas malas.

–Dá isso aqui- ele suspirou, pegando uma das malas- Falta só um quarteirão, vê se aguenta.

Por fim, chegaram ao condomínio de prédios, entraram no elevador e subiram até o quinto andar. Mikuo bateu na porta do apartamento 54.

–Rin, abre a porta!- ouviram uma voz abafada vinda de dentro do lugar- Riiiiin! A porta!- mais uma pausa- RIN CARALHO, ABRE A BOSTA DA PORTA!

–Oi- uma garota loira abriu a porta-AH MIKU! QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ!

Ela pulou na garota de cabelos esverdeados, quase a derrubando no chão.

–Também senti sua falta, Rin- ela riu, abraçando a amiga.

–Entrem! Vou te mostrar o apartamento, ignorem a bagunça, é que a Luka-chan ainda não voltou de viagem e é ela que gosta de limpar e tudo mais.

–Quem é Luka?- perguntou Mikuo, puxando suas malas para dentro do lugar.

–Nossa colega de quarto. Cumprimenta eles, Len!- passaram pela sala, onde havia um sofá, um armarinho e uma televisão. Len, o irmão gêmeo de Rin, estava lá, jogando vídeo-game.

–Oi Miku, Mikuo- disse, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

–Aqui é o quarto das meninas, e aqui dos meninos- seguiram por um pequeno corredor, onde se via um banheiro e dois quartos.

Mikuo entrou em um dos quartos, puxando sua mala lá pra dentro. Miku seguiu com Rin até o quarto das meninas.

–Sua mãe mandou a loja de móveis entregar duas camas aqui, elas chegaram ontem- o quarto era bem pequeno, havia um beliche, uma cama comum e um enorme guarda-roupa embutido- Pode colocar suas roupas nessa porta aqui.

Miku assentiu, colocando as duas malas no chão e começando a esvaziá-las, se sentia empolgada por estar morando com sua amiga de infância Kagamine Rin.

Depois de esvaziar uma das malas, Miku decidiu conhecer melhor sua nova casa.

–Mikuo?- perguntou, olhando para dentro do quarto dos meninos. Era praticamente igual ao das meninas, seu irmão estava sentado sobre a cama de solteiro, separando as roupas que tirava da mala.

– Ah, oi Miku.

–Por que tem um beliche aí? Não é só você e o Len?

–Não, aparentemente essa tal de Luka tem um irmão mais novo, ele se chama Luki.

–Oh, que legal! Gostou do seu quarto?

–Gostei sim. E você?

–Eu também!- ouviram uma batida na porta do apartamento.

–Eu atendo!- gritou Rin.

Miku foi até a sala, estava curiosa para ver quem havia batido. Um rapaz bem alto que possuía longos cabelos roxos estava parado na porta.

–Então, Rin-chan, a Luka-san está?- ele perguntou, apoiando-se no batente da porta.

–Não, Gakkun, já te disse que ela só volta na quinta!

–Ah, certo... Então... Você tem açúcar?- ele coçou a cabeça- Ei, quem é essa aí?

A menina de cabelos verdes se assustou, ele estava se referindo a ela?

–Ah, essa é a Miku, ela e o irmão dela estão morando com a gente agora. Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku- a loira apontou para ambos, apresentando-os- Enfim, por que você precisa de açúcar, assim, tão de repente?

–Olá senhorita Hatsune, é uma honra conhece-la- ele fez uma reverência- A Lily pediu, ela está fazendo um bolo.

–Hm, sei. Eu vou querer um pedaço desse bolo então- Rin se virou, indo até a cozinha.

–Pode passar lá em casa mais tarde. E aí Len?

–E aí- respondeu o loiro antes de voltar ao seu vídeo game.

–Hehe. Enfim, você vai estudar lá na Niko?

–Niko? Nikoyaka? Vou sim!

–Ah que bom, você tem a mesma idade que a Rin?

–Um ano mais velha.

–Então serei seu Senpai, pode contar comigo!- ele estendeu a mão, batendo-a contra a de Miku- De onde você conhece os Kagamine?

–Nós morávamos na mesma cidade, só que na quarta série o pai deles foi transferido e agora eles moram aqui.

–Estão falando de mim?- Rin voltou da cozinha segurando um potinho de açúcar.

–Sim- ele pegou o pote- não se esqueçam de passar lá em casa mais tarde!

–Até mais, Gakkun- A loira fechou a porta, rindo alto- Ele não sabe disfarçar.

–Disfarçar o que?

–Ele está louquinho para ver a Luka.

–Ele gosta dela?

–Ô se gosta, tá atrás dela faz quase dois anos- a Kagamine se dirigiu à sala, sendo seguida pela amiga.

–E essa Luka, como ela é?

–Linda maravilhosa bonita e gostosa- disse Len, colocando os pés sobre o sofá.

–Cala a boca seu tarado. Ela é muito bonita e simpática. Luka-chan é muito estudiosa, ela quer fazer faculdade de medicina.

–Nossa!- exclamou Miku, sentando-se ao lado de Len.

–É, ela se esforça muito!

X

–Gakupo, abre a porta!- gritou a mulher de longos cabelos loiros.

A porta foi aberta, e os dois pares de gêmeos entraram no apartamento.

–Ah, Lily, esses aqui são Hatsune Miku e Mikuo, eles estão morando com a Rin e o Len- Gakupo disse, levando-os até a cozinha.

–Oh, olá! Sejam bem-vindos!- ela os cumprimentou, desamarrando o avental sujo que usava- Sou Lily, prima do Gakupo.

–Prazer em conhece-la- disse Mikuo

–O prazer é todo meu! Quando o Gakkun me disse que vocês haviam acabado de chegar tive certeza de que vocês adorariam um bolo de boas vindas. Aqui.- ela colocou um bolo coberto de chocolate e morangos em cima da mesa.

–Não precisava...- comentou Miku, envergonhada.

–Precisava sim, os bolos da Lily são maravilhosos!- Rin puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se- Onde está a Gumi?

–Saiu com o namorado- falou o de cabelos roxos, parecendo estar bravo.

–Namorado?! Quem é?- perguntou Len.

–O Yuma.

Os loiros começaram a rir escandalosamente, Miku e Mikuo assistiam à cena, perplexos. Lily riu discretamente, vendo o rosto de seu primo se contorcer de raiva.

–Qual é a graça?- indagou Mikuo, sentando-se ao lado de Rin.

–O Yuma é meu ex- disse Gakupo em um tom baixo, pondo a mão esquerda sobre a testa.

–Eu mal pude acreditar quando a Gumi me disse que estava saindo com o ex-namorado do irmão mais velho- a loira mais velha riu, indo em direção à mesa e cortando um pedaço do bolo.

Todos se serviram enquanto Gakupo fazia inúmeras ameaças a Yuma.

"Acho que vou gostar de viver aqui" pensou Miku consigo mesma.

* * *

Um avião vindo da Inglaterra acabara de pousar no aeroporto de Tóquio. Um homem desceu de seu carro, e correu em direção à área de desembarque.

Chama-se Al, era um homem inglês de 27 anos, e morava no Japão há 14. Tinha os cabelos pretos começando a perder a cor. Estava indo buscar seus sobrinhos no aeroporto. Não os via há mais de 10 anos e estava com medo de não reconhece-los.

–Oliver!- chamou, desviando das pessoas que passavam e seguindo em direção ao garoto loiro.

–Tio Al!- o menino respondeu, puxando a manga do casaco do irmão mais velho que estava ao seu lado.

–Há quanto tempo!- exclamou, abraçando os dois garotos.

–Nos vimos pela vídeo-chamada semana passada- comentou Yohio, o sobrinho mais velho.

–Não seja tão mal-humorado, Hio!- disse Oliver, abraçando o tio.

–Estou morrendo de sono, me desculpe- bocejou.

Seguiram para o carro, viajariam por mais algumas horas até Utashinai, a cidade onde Al mora.

–Ansiosos para a escola?- perguntou, tentando puxar assunto com os meninos.

–Sim!- respondeu Oliver.

–Yohio?- perguntou, não ouvindo resposta.

–Shh... Ele dormiu- respondeu o mais novo.

Al sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a estrada. Sentia-se feliz, havia sido lembrado do sentimento de ter uma família e estava gostando muito de tudo aquilo.

* * *

Já se passava das 6 da tarde e o sol se punha tingindo o céu de tons alaranjados. No porão de um casarão antigo do centro da cidade um celular tocava, o som estridente ecoava pelo lugar úmido e escuro.

A figura se remexeu sob os cobertores, resmungando. Esticou o braço para fora das cobertas, tateando o chão até alcançar o aparelho.

–Alô- rosnou sonolentamente.

–Ruko-chan, você tem a lista de materiais?!

–Teto não me ligue no meio da madrugada.

–Mas são 6 da tarde! Você já devia estar acordada!

–Você não é minha mãe.

–Eu sei, eu sei. Mas e a lista de materiais?

–Pelo amor de Deus ,Teto, você está no primeiro colegial! Você não precisa da porra de uma lista de materiais!- gritou, descobrindo a cabeça.

–Não precisa ser tão grossa assim!

–Você sabe como eu fico quando estou cansada.

–Eu sei! Mas como vou saber do que eu preciso pra escola?

–Sei lá, pergunta pro seu irmão.

–Está bem então. Até semana que vem!

–Até

Levou o aparelho até a frente dos olhos para ver que horas era e em que estava.

–Falta uma semana- bocejou, virando-se e voltando a dormir.

* * *

Pessoal, gostaria de pedir a ajuda de vocês, comentem quais casais vocês gostariam de ver na fanfic, como podem perceber já tem alguns casais fixos, mas eu gostaria de sugestões. Já tenho uma lista imensa que recolhi dos seguidores dos meus tumblrs de cosplay, mas ainda não acho o suficiente hehehehe.  
Digam o que acharam, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

E o segundo capítulo saiu rapidinho! Não vai ser sempre assim, é só porque não vou ter prova essa semana (só um simulado do ENEM, mas enfim). E eu também estou muito inspirada!  
Eu acabei de descobrir sobre esse site / e estou usando ele para organizar as ideias das minhas fanfics, assim eu gasto menos papel (não sei nem porque eu coloquei isso aqui)  
Espero que gostem!

* * *

Sete da manhã. Uma brisa fresca soprava, chacoalhando as cerejeiras rosadas da cidade. Um grupo de adolescentes andava pela rua. Eram eles os gêmeos Hatsune e seus amigos, Miku vestia uma regata preta, jeans e tênis, seu irmão trajava uma camiseta cinza e jeans pretos.

Os Kagamine ainda eram obrigados a usar o uniforme da escola, para as meninas uma saia azul pregueada e uma camiseta com gola estilo marinheiro da mesma cor e um laço vermelho, e para os meninos calças e paletós azuis, blusa social branca e uma gravata vermelha.

Os irmãos Megurine vinham logo atrás, Luki usava uma camiseta azul coberta por um colete preto, calças jeans desbotadas e um par de all star de cano longo, Luka optou por algo um pouco menos chamativo, apenas uma camiseta branca e calças jeans.

–Ansioso para saber em qual sala vai ficar?- perguntou Miku ao seu irmão.

–Mais ou menos – respondeu, ajeitando a alça da mochila no ombro- Por que o Gakupo não veio conosco?

–Ele e a Gumi foram junto com a Lily- disse Rin, bocejando.

–Como assim, junto com a Lily?

–Ah, eu não falei para vocês? Ela é professora, então tem que chegar cedo no colégio.

–Professora? De quê?

–Química- respondeu Luka bruscamente.

–Ah, Luka-chan, você ainda está sentida com isso?- provocou a loira.

–É claro que estou! Fiquei em quinto lugar no ranking naquele bimestre por causa dela!

–Sua nerd fedorenta- riu Luki.

–Mas o que ela fez foi injusto! Aquela questão estava certa! Ela só não entendeu o que estava escrito!

–Ah, Luka-chan, não se estresse!- disse Miku, tentando acalmar a amiga.

* * *

O trem parou na estação e os passageiros entraram normalmente. Havia vários tipos de pessoas ali, a maioria eram alunos indo para a escola e adultos indo para o trabalho. Entre estes do último grupo encontrava-se Eri Kitamura, mais conhecida como CUL, uma simples professora e redação.

Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos no rabo de cavalo costumeiro, ela entrou no vagão e se segurou em uma das barras em um canto qualquer, ficou a se entreter com seu passatempo preferido: observar as outras pessoas no metrô.

Viu alguns alunos da escola onde trabalha, devia haver vários outros ali, mas ela só pôde reconhecer os que vestiam o uniforme. Viu uma mãe com seu filhinho, levando-o para a escola, provavelmente. E foi aí que ela a viu.

Ela estava se segurando à outra barra um pouco mais distante, vestia um casaco preto, com o capuz decorado com longas orelhas de coelho sobre a cabeça, calças jeans e uma grande bolsa a tiracolo. Tinha as feições bem delicadas, cabelos lilases aparentemente compridos. Estava com fones de ouvido e parecia escolher a música que iria ouvir em seu celular.

"Pare com isso, Eri! Ela pode ser uma de suas alunas!" pensou consigo mesma. CUL tinha plena consciência de sua sexualidade, porém, sendo uma professora, alunas bonitas sempre eram m problema.

O trem parou, era onde ela deveria descer na estação mais próxima da Academia Nikoyaka, lugar onde lecionava. A ruiva sentiu certo alívio ao ver que a garota de cabelos roxos permaneceu dentro do vagão.

"Pelo menos ela não estuda aqui" pensou, seguindo para o trabalho.

* * *

–Ruko! Acorda!- a porta foi esmurrada.

A figura sonolenta se levantou em um pulo, pegando o celular que estava ao seu lado e verificando o horário, algo que fazia por impulso.

–Quem é?- perguntou, começando a tirar o pijama.

–Owata.

–Ah, desculpe te atrasar, Owata-kun- abriu o guarda-roupa empoeirado e puxando uma peça de roupa qualquer.

–Sem problemas, não precisa se apressar, temos meia hora.

–Pode ir na frente, não se preocupe comigo- pegou uma camiseta, sentiu seu cheiro para ver se estava usável.

–Tem certeza que você sabe chegar até o colégio? É que você é novo aqui...

–Eu peço ajuda para os outros.

–Está bem, estou indo em frente com o Nao e o Shin.

–Ok, boa aula!

–Boa aula!

Yokune Ruko era gênero fluído, ou seja, se identificava tanto como uma garota quanto como um garoto. Tinha 15 anos de idade e havia se mudado para aquela pensão de estudantes no mês anterior, seus pais haviam se mudado para a Itália e não queriam que sua educação fosse comprometida. Ela tinha cabelos pretos de tamanho mediano, uma das mechas estava tingida de azul desde o verão passado, olhos heterocromáticos, um azul e o outro vermelho, era bem alta, tinha quase dois metros de altura.

Ruko iria começar o primeiro colegial naquele mesmo dia, e estava aliviado pelo uso de uniforme não ser mais obrigatório, era realmente cansativo ter que explicar para a diretoria o motivo de não se vestir sempre de acordo com o seu sexo. Preferiu vestir algo mais masculino, calças jeans, camiseta preta e uma camisa xadrez azul desabotoada por cima, penteou os cabelos pela primeira vez em muito tempo e seguiu para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver uma pequena fila em frente à porta do banheiro, parou logo atrás de Utatane Piko, uma garoto de cabelos brancos que veio de outra cidade para estudar na Nikoyaka .

–Quem está lá dentro?- perguntou, bocejando.

–Tampa a boca quando bocejar, pelo amor de deus- respondeu o garoto abanando a mão em frente ao rosto- Quem você acha?

–Sei lá, é a primeira vez que uso o banheiro de manhã.

–Isso é verdade. É a Galaco, a senhorita "meu banho tem que durar no mínimo dez minutos!".

–Não entendo quem toma banho de manhã tão cedo.

–Eu também não.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, a garota de longos cabelos castanhos e loiros saiu de lá carregando uma toalha e um imenso nécessaire.

–Bom dia Ruko-kun! É tão estranho te ver de pé tão cedo assim!

–Eu sei. Espero não dormir na aula hoje.

Galaco riu, e seguiu para o seu quarto.

* * *

O homem de terno caminhava pela rua tranquilamente, segurando a mão da garotinha.

Chamava-se Hiyama Kiyoteru, 29 anos, formado em física, lecionava há 4 anos. Estava levando sua filha Yuki, de 5 anos, para a creche.

–Papai, eu não quero ir para a escola!- a menina de cabelos pretos parou, soltando a mão do pai.

–Eu sei, Yuki-tan, mas o papai tem que trabalhar, e você não pode ficar sozinha.

–Mas eu não quero- resmungou, com lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos.

–Ora, não chore- ele se agachou, ficando na mesma altura da menina- de tarde eu te busco e nós tomamos sorvete, está bem?

–Sim- esfregou os olhos, voltando a segurar a mão do pai.

Ele sorriu, levantou-se e continuou a caminhar.

Kiyoteru era pai solteiro, trabalhava em 3 escolas diferentes para conseguir sustentar a filha. Não via sua ex-esposa, mãe de Yuki, há pelo menos 2 anos, quando ela se mudou para Rússia por motivos de trabalho. Era realmente complicado ser um pai tão novo, mas ele havia prometido a si mesmo que faria o melhor por sua filha desde que soube que a namorada estava grávida. Foram obrigados a se casar por pressão de ambas as famílias, portanto a separação foi inevitável. Estavam divorciados há 3 anos, e haviam concordado que Yuki ficaria com ele, que sabia lidar melhor com crianças.

Deixou a menina no jardim de infância próximo de casa e seguiu para a estação de metrô. Sentou-se em um local vago no trem e ficou a imaginar que tipo de alunos iria encontrar naquele ano. Sempre se sentia ansioso em primeiros dias de aula.

* * *

–Está na sala de quem?- perguntou o garoto de cabelos rosados para a irmã mais velha.

–Hm, Gakupo, Galaco, Kaito e Shinji- respondeu Luka, olhando a lista de alunos fixada ao lado do batente da porta- E você?

–Acho que só a Gumi mesmo. É uma pena que o Hatsune seja calouro- suspirou.

–Por quê?

–Ele é bonitinho- riu.

–Não quero mais nenhuma encrenca este ano, senhor Luki.

–Pode deixar- deu um peteleco na testa da irmã e saiu da sala.

O garoto esbarrou em um aluno que estava entrando na sala.

–Foi mal, cara.

–De boa.

Era Kasane Ted, rapaz de 17 anos dono de longas madeixas avermelhadas, um dos melhores alunos do terceiro ano. Ele escolheu uma carteira da frente e jogou sua mochila sobre ela. Ouviu um muxoxo, virou-se, encontrando Rook.

–É algum tipo de perseguição, não é?

–Me deixa em paz, Rook- revirou os olhos.

–O mesmo para você, Rapunzel- virou-se e foi até a última carteira da fileira mais próxima da janela.

Ambos se detestavam desde a oitava série, foi algo natural, o aluno certinho odiar o rebelde repetente, mas era estranho tal comportamento durar até o último ano do colegial.

Rook era o típico adolescente rebelde, cabelos castanho-escuros, uma mecha vermelha perdida ao lado esquerdo do rosto. Uma regata preta muito curta, um casaco vermelho muito comprido, calças pretas e botas de salto plataforma, era o que vestia na maioria das vezes.

O ruivo se sentou e ficou a organizar seu fichário, esperando a aula começar. Ele podia sentir que os olhos do outro estavam sobre ele, mas preferiu não se queixar, não queria nenhuma briga logo no primeiro dia de aula.

–Venha cá Miku-chan! Quero te apresentar ao meu amigo!- o garoto de cabelos roxos entrou na sala empurrando a caloura pelos ombros.

A garota de cabelos verdes ainda não estava acostumada com o tamanho daquele lugar, a Nikoyaka era uma escola bem grande. Havia dois prédios, um para o ensino médio e outro para o fundamental, que eram interligados por uma pequena ponte no segundo andar. O prédio do ensino médio tinha 3 andares, o do fundamental, 5.

–Kaito-kun! Aqui está a garota!- gritou Gakupo, segurando-a pelo braço.

–Oh, olá! Me chamo Kaito- disse, sorrindo.

Miku ficou encantada com o sorriso do veterano, ele era muito bonito. Tinha cabelos azuis curtos e olhos da mesma cor, parecia ser um atleta. Gakupo falava muito neste tal de Kaito, mas Miku nem imaginava que ele fosse bonito daquele jeito.

–S-sou Hatsune Miku- gaguejou.

–Prazer em conhecê-la!- ele estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-a.

Miku preparou-se para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pelo sinal que anunciava o inicio da aula.

–Nos vemos no intervalo, Miku-chan! Corra para a sua sala!

A menina voltou para sua sala de aula e se sentou no lugar que havia escolhido. Sentiu seu rosto mais quente, provavelmente estava corada.

"Estou assim por causa dele?" pensou, tocando suas bochechas quentes.

* * *

E então? O que acharam? Ainda preciso de sugestões de casais!


	3. Chapter 3

Olá novamente! Os leitores dessa história me inspiram para a história de terror que estou escrevendo (dica: ela é relacionada a fantasmas).  
Enfim, o terceiro capítulo demorou pra sair, eu sei.

* * *

–Ufa!- disse Miku, feliz por ter chegado à sala antes do professor.

A garota se sentou em seu lugar e ficou observando seus novos colegas de sala.

–Posso me sentar aqui?- perguntou uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que estavam presos em dois twin drills.

–Ah, pode sim!- respondeu a cabelos verdes.

–Quase não consegui achar minha sala, esse lugar é tão grande!- a garota comentou, colocando sua mochila na mesa ao lado de Miku- Aliás, me chamo Kasane Teto!

–Prazer, sou Hatsune Miku!

–Hatsune-san, quem vai dar a primeira aula?

–Bom dia alunos!- o homem de cabelos vermelhos exclamou entrando na sala.

–Ah, esse é o Akabane-sensei!- Teto se animou, batendo palmas.

–Você conhece ele?

–Não, mas meu irmão conhece! Ele disse que o Akabane-sensei é muito engraçado!

O professor colocou a pasta que segurava sobre sua mesa, tirou alguns gizes de dentro dela e começou a escrever na lousa.

–Me chamo Akabane Karasu. Sou formado em boiologia, portanto sou um boiólogo- disse, arrancando risos de todos na sala -Bom, eu serei o professor de biologia de vocês durante esse ano. Eu vou me apresentar e quero que vocês se apresentem também. Eu adoro corvos, rock e motocicletas.

A porta da sala se abriu, fazendo com que todos se virassem para ver quem havia chegado. Um garoto alto de longos cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo entrou na sala, segurando sua mochila por uma só alça.

–Desculpa- resmungou, seguindo para perto da menina de cabelos rosa que acenava freneticamente para ele.

–Tudo bem, perdoarei seu atraso porque esse é o primeiro dia de aula. Mas quero que você se apresente para a sala.

O rapaz suspirou, jogando seu material perto da Kasane.

–Yokune Ruko. 15 anos. Gênero fluído, usem pronomes femininos ou masculinos, tanto faz.

–E o que você tem entre as pernas?- alguém comentou, pensando que não havia sido notado.

–Pergunta pra sua mãe- respondeu, sarcástico.

–Calma gente, não quero nenhuma briga- o professor interferiu, sentando-se e pegando a lista de chamada- Muito bem, o próximo, por favor.

Os alunos se apresentaram um a um. Assim que terminaram o professor se levantou, puxando um livro da pasta.

–Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

–Professor, você tem namorada?- uma garota perguntou, em tom provocativo.

–Namorado- corrigiu, ouvindo um suspiro em resposta.

O ruivo riu levemente, seria interessante acompanhar aqueles estudantes durante o ano.

* * *

–É isso, aguardem o sinal- a professora loira disse, fechando o livro que segurava.

–Ei, Kaito- chamou Gakupo, se espreguiçando.

–Que?

–E o show da banda?

–Vai ser amanhã, no segundo intervalo.

–Ah, então tá. Arrumou alguém pra fazer aquela parte da música?

–Ainda...- o rapaz de cabelos azuis olhou para o chão, precisava de alguém com voz aguda para cantar um trecho de uma música.

–Você podia chamar a Miku-chan!

–Hein?

– É! A voz dela parece ser perfeita para o que queremos!

– É, mas... Ela sabe cantar?

–Deve saber! No intervalo falamos com ela.

O sinal tocou, ambos se levantaram e foram para fora da sala.

–Plagiador!- gritou o moreno.

–Otário!-retrucou o de cabelos rosa.

Uma troca de xingamentos, algo comum entre os alunos da Nikoyaka, principalmente se tratando daqueles dois.

–O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Kaito, se aproximando de Luki.

–Nada de mais, esse babaca veio me encher o saco por causa do nome da banda de novo- disse o Megurine, olhando com raiva para Shinji.

–Nós escolhemos o nome e vocês copiaram!- Hibiki Shinji, vocalista da banda Rockloids, aluno do terceiro ano, cabelos pretos e olhos, no momento, cobertos por pedaços de gaze.

–É isso mesmo!- retrucou Otodayama Nitarou, guitarrista, aluno do terceiro ano, cabelos compridos e pretos e olhos castanhos. Namorado de Shinji há 2 anos.

–Metaloids foi uma criação minha! Vocês que copiaram o nome da nossa banda!- disse Gakupo. Ele não levava aquela briga a sério, e sabia que todos faziam o mesmo, apenas Shinji e Luki continuavam com essa infantilidade.

–Isso não importa, nossa banda é a melhor!- retrucou o Hibiki.

Em poucos minutos todos os membros de ambas as bandas encontravam-se frente a frente, rodeados pelo resto dos alunos.

Eram os Metaloids: Kaito, Gakupo, Luki, Akaito, Taito e Piko, e os Rockloids: Shinji, Nitarou, Shin, Sora, Ritsu e Matsudappoiyo.

–Nós teremos uma surpresa para a apresentação amanhã- falou Namine Ritsu, um garoto do primeiro ano que vestia apenas roupas femininas.

–É! Nossa apresentação vai ser ótima, muito melhor que a de vocês!- riu Suiga Sora, aluno do segundo ano.

–Ah é?- começou Kaito, vendo que Miku se aproximava para ver a discussão- Pois nós também teremos uma surpresa!

A garota soltou um guincho baixo ao ser puxada pelo seu veterano.

–É o que veremos!- disse Shinji, se afastando ao notar a aproximação de um professor.

–Ei vocês! Pode parar de briga! Dispersando!- Lily entrou no meio dos alunos, gesticulando com os braços.

Todos voltaram para o que estavam fazendo, deixando Miku, Kaito e Gakupo parados no meio do corredor.

–O que houve?- Miku perguntou, se sentindo envergonhada.

–Ah, desculpa- Kaito soltou os braços da novata.

–Tudo bem.

–Você vai se apresentar conosco amanhã, Miku-chan!- riu Gakupo, segurando as mãos da Hatsune.

–O-o quê?!

* * *

A garota de cabelos vermelhos caminhava desajeitadamente em frente à escola. Subiu alguns degraus e se dirigiu até a secretaria.

–Erm. Com licença...?- disse com a voz trêmula.

–Pois não?- respondeu a secretária.

–Eu sou a estagiária de matemática...

–Seu nome?

–Furukawa Miki.

–Ah sim, é você. A diretora ainda não chegou e pediu para você aguardá-la na sala dos professores.

–Está bem, onde fica?

–Siga esse corredor, é a segunda sala da direita.

–Certo, obrigada!

Miki foi até o lugar indicado. Era uma sala bem ampla e estava cheia de professores. Sentiu-se envergonhada ao ver todos os olhares se direcionarem a ela.

–Com licença, senhorita...?- perguntou um homem simpático de óculos.

–Furukawa.

–Senhorita Furukawa, a entrada de alunos não é permitida aqui.

–Ah, não, eu não sou aluna! Sou estagiária.

–Ah, entendi! Desculpe, fique à vontade.

–Muito obrigada!- respondeu, dirigindo-se a uma poltrona no canto do recinto.

Ficou ali sentada tentando não fazer contato visual com ninguém. Estava ansiosa para começar o novo emprego, mas mesmo assim ainda se sentia desconfortável perto de estranhos.

* * *

Então? O que acharam? Aceito todo o tipo de sugestão, é só mandar!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso importante a todos os leitores do SocialSpirit, OnlyAnimes, ou Fanfiction . net: **Está sendo bastante trabalhoso postar a história em todos esses sites sendo que eu nem sei se alguém lê ou não. Se ninguém comentar esse capítulo, eu vou parar de postar a história nesses sites (ou seja, só postarei no Nyah). Só voltarei a postar novos capítulos aqui quando comentarem/favoritarem/whatever. Não é que eu estou mendigando comentários, mas é que eu fico um tempão pra postar a história em tudo quanto é site e ninguém tá lendo. É, acho que deu pra entender.

* * *

–Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

Uma forma estranha de começar conversa, mas era o melhor que ele conseguia fazer.

–Olá, Ron- respondeu o outro.

–Olá, Poiyo.

Keine Ron era um estudante do terceiro ano. Tinha cabelos pretos, compridos e sempre trançados, e belíssimos olhos azuis esverdeados.

Matsudappoiyo também estava o terceiro ano, era um pouco mais baixo que a maioria dos garotos da sua idade, tinha cabelos azuis claros com duas mechas brancas nas laterais de seu rosto e olhos vermelhos como sangue.

Eram amigos desde a infância, mas as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas após trocarem alguns beijos no ano anterior. Não falavam sobre isso, é claro, mas também não negavam que haviam gostado.

–Ficamos em salas diferentes... –comentou Poiyo, indicando o lugar vazio no banco em que estava sentado.

–Eu sei- sentou-se, puxando a trança por cima do ombro direito- Como foram suas férias?

–Foram boas. Não fiz muita coisa, só aquelas idas ao cinema mesmo.

–É? Não saiu com mais ninguém?- aquela pergunta não podia ser mais transparente.

–Não. Passei o resto das férias jogando LOL com o Sora e o Shin e ensaiando com a banda. E você?

–Não fiz nada também, só ajudei meus pais com o restaurante... Ah, eu saí com o Merlot uma vez ou outra...

–O Merlot?!- Poiyo não pode conter a surpresa.

–É. Por que o espanto?

–É que... Eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam- ele tentou disfarçar, mas as bochechas rosadas o denunciavam.

–É, somos bem chegados- disse o moreno, seus lábios formando um fino sorriso.

–Ah, eu não sabia disso.

Ron deu uma risada satisfeita. Seu objetivo havia sido cumprido.

* * *

Miku ainda estava um pouco deslocada. Estava sentada em um banco no meio do pátio sem saber o que fazer. Todos ao seu redor pareciam estar muito enturmados, mas ela estava sozinha.

–Miku-chan!- o casal de gêmeos se aproximou da amiga.

–Rin! Len!- ela estava muito feliz em vê-los.

Sentaram-se ao lado dela, Rin a abraçou com força.

–Miku-chan, tem uma menina seguindo a gente- ela sussurrou no ouvido da outra.

–Quem?

–Aquela de cabelo branco ali, a gente não conhece ela!

Miku olhou por cima do ombro da amiga, vendo uma garota de cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos olhando em sua direção.

–Eu também não conheço. Vamos falar com a Gumi.

Os três se levantaram e foram atrás da amiga de cabelos verde, que estava aos beijos com seu namorado Yuma.

Yuma era assustadoramente parecido com Luki, tinham o cabelo da mesma cor e comprimento, a única diferença é que os olhos deste eram azuis, os daquele, amarelos.

–Gumi-chan!- Rin gritou, entrando no meio dos dois.

–Ai Rin! Não faz isso!- ela esbravejou, empurrando a amiga.

–Gumi-chan, tem uma menina esquisita seguindo a gente- disse Len, parecendo muito assustado.

–Que menina?

–Aquela ali atrás- ele disse, fazendo movimentos com a cabeça na direção da garota.

–Ah, é a Sukone Tei- Yuma falou. Era a primeira vez que Miku ouvia sua voz.

–Sukone Tei?

–É, ela é irmã do professor de matemática do primeiro ano. E está na minha sala.

–Irmã do professor?!- disseram os gêmeos juntos.

–Soube que ela se envolve em várias brigas de rua, tomem cuidado.

–Tomaremos!-responderam juntos novamente.

–É verdade que na cantina do ensino médio tem refrigerante?- perguntou Len, curioso.

–É- respondeu Gumi.

–Miku-chan, compra uma fanta pra gente?

–Por que vocês não compram?

–A gente não pode, e na nossa cantina só tem suco aguado!

–Está bem, eu compro.

E todos seguiram para a cantina.

* * *

–Luka-chan~~- gritou o de cabelos roxos ao entrar na sala.

–O que foi?

–Você tá diferente hoje, cortou o cabelo?-ele sentou-se na carteira vazia ao lado dela. Apesar de estarem na mesma sala, Luka se sentava na primeira carteira, enquanto Gakupo se sentava no fundo.

–O que você quer?

–Ai, como você é grossa... O que está fazendo?

–Passando a matéria a limpo. A Lily escreve rápido demais, minha letra fica horrorosa.

–É sobre isso que eu ia te falar...

–Não anotou a matéria, né?

–Então... Não.

–Pede pra Lily, oras, ela é sua prima.

–Se eu pedir vou ficar uma semana sem almoço...

–Acho que vai ficar de qualquer jeito, você dormiu a aula toda, ela ficou irritada.

–Mas ela nem me acordou!

–Ela jogou giz em você.

–Ah! Por isso tinha aquele monte de giz em volta de mim, achei que tivesse sido o Kaito...

–Toma- ela estendeu a mão, segurando várias folhas de fichário- Copia isso logo!

–Muito obrigado Luka-chan- ele pegou as folhas, abrindo os braços para abraçar a colega.

–Se você encostar em mim eu quebro seu pescoço!

–Calma!- ele pegou as folhas, levando-as para a sua carteira- Ah, Luka-chan.

–O que foi?

–Me empresta folha de fichário?

* * *

Mikuo estava um pouco perdido naquela escola gigante. Ele havia tentado encontrar a irmã, mas acabou se perdendo nos corredores.

–Ah, Megurine-kun!- ele chamou pelo colega de quarto.

–Oh, oi.

–Ah, desculpa, não queria interromper vocês...- disse com vergonha, ao perceber que Luki estava conversando com outra pessoa.

–Está tudo bem. - ele se virou, dando as costas para o outro com quem conversava.

–Ei, Luki?- disse o ruivo, segurando no ombro dele.

–Já estamos conversados, Akaito.

–Não vai me apresentar para o seu amiguinho?

–Está bem, Mikuo, este é o Akaito- resmungou, revirando os olhos.

–Suponho que seja o Hatsune, certo? Muito prazer- disse Akaito, ficando entre ele e Luki.

–P-prazer- gaguejou Mikuo, Akaito era muito mais alto que ele.

–Com licença, eu e o Mikuo temos assuntos a serem tratados- Luki empurrou-o, aproximando-se do de cabelos verdes muito mais do que ele desejava.

O ruivo não disse nada, apenas foi embora. Deixando os dois a sós.

–O quê houve?- perguntou Mikuo dando um passo para trás, tentando se afastar do colega de quarto.

–Nada demais. É só que o Akaito odeia ser rejeitado.

–Rejeitado...?

–É, eu não quis ficar com ele.

–Ficar...?

–É, só porque eu fiquei com alguns meninos, ele achou que tava podendo- disse, revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

O Hatsune estremeceu, não sabia da opção sexual de seu colega, mas estava se sentindo aliviado. Não sabia por que, mas estava.

–O quê foi?- perguntou, aproximando-se mais do mais novo.

–Ah! N-não foi nada!- ele quase gritou, seu rosto ficou vermelho.

–Hm, então tá- disse o mais velho com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Esse capítulo ficou cheio de diálogos. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!  
Quais personagens vocês gostariam de ver aqui? E quais casais?  
Aceito todo tipo de sugestão!


	5. Chapter 5

Olá pessoas! Estou planejando fazer uma coisinha no meu tumblr de ships de vocaloid ( vocautaushipping. tumblr ), É a semana da Miku, uma semana, cada dia com um tema para fanfic, fanart, foto de cosplay e etc. Aqui ( docs . google forms/d/1W5PiSvSU9J7p8UoR-SM0iRwcr566tycDzpzdxAy95_Y/viewform) tem um formulário com os possíveis temas para essa semana ( que será do dia 31 de Agosto ao dia 6 de setembro).  
Bom, agora falando dessa fanfic, eu parei de postá-la no OnlyAnimes porque ninguém comenta nada lá

* * *

Ele já estava cansado da escola, e olha que seu primeiro dia de aula mal havia acabado. Agarrou sua mochila assim que o sinal tocou, saindo da sala com pressa.

Honne Dell era um menino de 16 anos que estava fazendo o primeiro colegial pela segunda vez. Tinha cabelos prateados de comprimento mediano, sempre presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos vermelhos. Ele não se surpreendeu quando soube que havia repetido o ano, havia dormido em mais da metade das aulas, isso quando não fumava escondido no banheiro.

Sua casa não era muito longe da escola, pelo menos ele chegaria lá logo.

Ele morava sozinho com sua irmã mais velha. Seu nome é Yowane Haku, 20 anos, no segundo ano da faculdade de administração. Era uma moça atraente, tinha longos cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos iguais aos do irmão.

-Que merda é essa?!- ele exclamou, adentrando o apartamento repleto de caixas.

-Oh, olá Dell- ela o cumprimentou com o sorriso.

-O que está acontecendo, Haku?!

-Eu não te contei da mudança?- ela colocou a caixa que estava segurando no chão.

-Que mudança?!

-O aluguel está muito caro, vamos morar com a Neru-chan!

-Por que não me falou isso antes?! Quem diabos é Neru-chan?!

-Minha colega da faculdade, eu falo dela sempre, não se lembra?- jogou o corpo para trás, estralando as costas.

-Não. Onde ela mora?

-No prédio aqui do lado, não se preocupe. Aliás, ela tem um irmão da sua idade, conhece?

-Sei lá! Nós vamos quando?

-Amanhã de tarde, é melhor você começar a encaixotar suas coisas.

Dell soltou um suspiro desapontado e foi para o seu quarto. Teria que se mudar para uma casa estranha com pessoas estranhas, aquilo não ia dar certo.

* * *

-Aqui está a letra da música, Miku-chan- Gakupo entregou-lhe um papel.

Estavam na garagem da casa de Kaito, a banda havia se reunido para um ultimo ensaio antes da apresentação de começo de ano.

-Você consegue?-perguntou Kaito, tocando algumas notas aleatórias em seu teclado.

-É bom que consiga- resmungou Piko, colocando suas baquetas sobre o banco onde estava sentado.

-Não desencoraja a menina- suspirou o de cabelos roxos.

-Essa é uma música original?- ela perguntou, olhando para o papel.

-Não. Nós guardamos nossas originais para o festival de bandas- disse Luki, ajustando a alça da guitarra em seu ombro- Falando nisso, cadê o Taito?

-Ele disse que ia se atrasar um pouco- disse Akaito, lançando um olhar de desdém para o de cabelos rosa- Você devia prestar mais atenção no que seus amigos falam.

-Kaito, por que a gente precisa de dois guitarristas mesmo?

-Não vamos discutir isso agora- suspirou o de cabelos azuis.

-Você só está na banda porque é primo do líder- provocou.

-Ora seu...

-Chega de briga vocês dois!- Gakupo ficou entre ambos- Os dois são ótimos guitarristas e a banda está perfeitíssima assim!

-Veado- resmungou o ruivo.

-Olha quem fala- retrucou o Megurine.

-Vocês estão assustando a garota...- o grisalho falou, tentando mudar o assunto.

-Tem razão. Miku-chan, não quer ouvir a música enquanto nosso baixista não chega?- o de cabelos compridos propôs, pegando seu celular.

-Claro- ela disse, ainda um pouco assustada com toda aquela discussão.

Miku colocou os fones de ouvido e tentou acompanhar a letra. Foi fácil, já que o ritmo era bem lento. Ela notou que Kaito não havia tirado os olhos dela me momento algum.

* * *

O sol se punha enquanto Ted andava a caminho de casa. Seu rabo de cavalo balançava de um lado para o outro conforme o vento mandava. Estava só, sua irmã havia saído para passear com as amigas, então tudo estava silencioso.

O riso de crianças encheu o ar, ele estava passando perto de uma pré-escola. Aquele lugar passaria despercebido se não fosse por uma figura familiar. Rook estava lá, parado em frente ao portão. Ele era um daqueles pedófilos que ficavam perseguindo criancinhas? Era só o que faltava.

Ted, que estava do outro lado da rua, franziu o cenho, com desgosto, Rook era mesmo detestável.

Seus pensamentos pararam assim que ele viu uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos correr para os braços de seu tão detestado colega de sala. Era a filha dele? Não, uma notícia assim se espalharia por toda a cidade, ele saberia disso. Concluiu que era alguma prima ou coisa parecida, pobre garota, Rook deveria ser péssimo em lidar com crianças.

* * *

-E... Perfeito!- gritou Shinji, colocando o suporte de microfone no chão.

-É, até que enfim alguém acertou o ritmo, não é, Sora?- comentou Ritsu, estralando os dedos.

Namine Ritsu era o tecladista da banda Rockloids, era um cross-dresser e, na maioria das vezes, vestia roupas femininas bem espalhafatosas. No momento usava apenas um blusão cinza e uma saia preta. Seus longos cabelos alaranjados estavam presos e um coque bagunçado.

-Ah, fica na sua!- respondeu Sora, colocando as baquetas no chão ao seu lado.

Suiga Sora era o baterista, era um rapaz calmo, loiro e de olhos azuis.

-Ritsu, você arrumou o vestido, né?- perguntou Nitarou, tirando a alça da guitarra de seus ombros.

-Sim, minha mãe quis me matar quando eu pedi pra ela passar aquele monte de roupa- ele riu soltando os cabelos.

-Podia ter avisado antes- respondeu o moreno.

-Eu esqueci. Posso pegar água, Shin?

-Pode, traz pra gente também- disse Shin, ajeitando os óculos de aviador em sua cabeça.

Estavam na casa de Kaiga Shin, o segundo guitarrista da banda, aluno do segundo ano e surfista nas horas vagas. Tinha cabelos alaranjados e olhos azuis.

Todos estavam guardando seus instrumentos. Nitarou se aproximou de Shinji, dando-lhe um breve beijo e puxando os pedaços de gaze que cobriam seus olhos.

-Por que você usa isso?- perguntou Poiyo, coçando o pescoço.

-Eu me concentro melhor na música, você sabe- respondeu, tirando-os totalmente e revelando seus olhos amarelados.

-Poiyo!- Ritsu entrou na garagem segurando uma garrafa de água- O Ron está lá fora, ele quer falar com você.

-O que?! Eu- ele parecia confuso, Ron sempre aparecia se surpresa nos ensaios da banda, uma situação divertidíssima para todos, com exceção de Poiyo, claro- Eu estou indo.

-Usa camisinha- riu o ruivo.

-Ah cala a boca!-ele colocou seu baixo sobre um banco e correu para a porta.

-Quando esses dois vão se resolver?- suspirou Sora.

-Acho que a gente devia fazer uma aposta, o que acham?- Ritsu cruzou os braços, sorrindo.

-Certo, eu aposto 5 que vai ser mês que vem- o loiro falou, contando o dinheiro que tinha no bolso.

-Eu aposto no semestre vem- disse Nitarou.

-Acho que nunca- apostou Shinji.

-Daqui dois meses!- foi a vez de Shin.

-Está bem, o meu voto é pra daqui três meses- comentou Ritsu, digitando em seu celular- Está feito, perdedores pagarão para o vencedor. E nada de contar isso para eles.

* * *

-Cheguei!- a garota loira gritou abrindo a porta do apartamento com violência.

-Bem vinda- respondeu seu gêmeo, que estava sentado no sofá- Onde estava? Fiquei um tempão te procurando.

-Desculpa! Fui comprar canetas novas, as antigas estavam falhando!- ela tirou a mochila dos ombros, jogando-a no chão.

-Não tem problema.

Rin sentou-se no sofá ao lado do irmão, tirando os sapatos.

-Onde estão todos?

-Luka-chan está no quarto, estudando. Mikuo está dormindo e o Luki levou a Miku-chan para o ensaio da banda.

-Então... Posso...?

-Pode- Len abriu os braços, abraçando a irmã, que deitou a cabeça confortavelmente em seu ombro.

Ficaram naquela posição por um tempo, assistindo TV, até que se beijaram, um selinho rápido. O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos da irmã, enquanto ela apertava sua cintura entre os braços. Era isso o que faziam quando estavam sozinhos.

* * *

-Yuma...- a garota de cabelos verdes sussurrou apertando a mão do namorado.

-Oi.

Estavam voltando para casa quando decidiram parar naquele parque para passarem mais tempo juntos.

-É que...- ela olhou em seus olhos amarelos- Não é nada, esquece.

-Pode falar- ele parou, olhando-a com desconfiança.

-Você está comigo só pro meu irmão ficar com inveja?

Ele suspirou, sabia que um dia essa pergunta surgiria, não importando de quem fosse.

Sua história com Gakupo havia sido complicada. Conheceram-se nas aulas de Kendo, eram apenas colegas, sem nada de especial. Tornaram-se namorados quase que um ano depois, na verdade nenhum dos dois estava muito interessado no relacionamento, que começou depois de uma festa embaraçosa da qual Yuma detesta se lembrar. Ficaram juntos por pouco mais de três meses e, logo que terminaram, Gumi se mudou para a sala de Yuma. Aproximaram-se aos poucos e agora estavam ali, namorados.

-De jeito nenhum- ele pôs a mão em sua cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos verdes.

-Mas então, por que...?

-Eu já te expliquei isso antes, o meu lance com o Gakupo não foi nada demais, pode perguntar pra ele, não tinha nada entre a gente- disse, beijando sua testa- Com você é diferente, entendeu?

-Entendi- ela sorriu, segurando sua mão e continuando a andar.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Ainda não sei como escrever RinLen direito, preciso de sugestões :/

Se puderem divulgar minha Semana da Miku pros amigos (even if they don't speak portuguese) eu ficaria muito feliz :3


End file.
